Medic
Medics, as the name implies, are your group's primary healers. They have a number of skills that will help you survive the numerous enemy raids you will encounter within the labyrinth, healing your party members, reviving the fallen adventurers, healing negative status effects, and on top of that have access to one of the best skills in the first game, Immunize, which increases party resistance to both magic and physical attacks, helping then survive the most powerful, hard hitting monsters in the labyrinth. If you like playing in unconventional ways, why not create a combat medic? They can deal heavy damage with the correct equipment combined with the caduceus skill. However, they will need to be placed in the front row to maximize the damage dealt. Their major problem is that they have very lacking defensive power and speed, meaning that they both die quickly and take a long time to use their skills. This can be countered by having a survivalist using 1st turn on the medic, so he/she can heal the party before the enemy has a chance to finish them off. Also, if using the combat medic build, be careful since it will be very vulnerable to enemy attacks in the front row. Another problem is that using the highest level skills will deplete their TP very quickly, so always carry TP recovering items as insurance. This class is available in Etrian Odyssey, Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard and Etrian Odyssey IV. Profile Etrian Odyssey All-purpose healers for the party, a medic can undo any damage dealt. Their skills range from healing status ailments, to curing wounds, even to resurrect dead party members. They can also confer beneficial status effects, such as HP regeneration and elemental resistance. In addition, though their low defense makes it a risky proposition, putting them on the front lines gives the surprisingly strong medics a chance to show off what kind of damage they can do. * Strengths: Versatile range of healing skills, good attack power. * Weaknesses: Low defense and HP. Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard These healing specialists have a few new tricks up their sleeves, including a skill that heals the entire party's full HP, and the ability to sacrifice their own lives to resurrect and fully heal the rest of the party. They can also remove the entire party's bindings or status ailments at a stroke, and reduce the damage taken from hazard floors through preemptive medicine. Force Skill: H. Touch. This formerly weak ability has received a major upgrade, allowing the medic's healing hands to recover the entire party's HP and status. Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan Medics make a comeback in this game with a lot of revamped skills, making them even more solid supports. If you dreamed of making a consistent combat Medic, now you can thanks to them now being able to equip Maces as well as Staffs, the improved subclassing system and the available subclassing options will let Medic improve it's efficiency with the party in a supportive and (if able) offensive way. Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl Medics have several important skill trees revised and collapsed. Their Cure and Salve skills have been focused into a single skill that can be improved, and their Immunize now works as intended - only protecting the party from non-physical elemental damage. While they lose H. Touch, they gain Delayed Heal which can help the party brace for massive damage, and also gain the ability to inflict ailments in the form of Anaesthetic, Curare, and Toxin Injection, improving their party support options. Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight *'Force Boost - Steady Hands': Raises recovery skills and turn speed, and halves TP costs for 3 turns. *'Force Break - Medical Miracle' (Uses head; TEC/VIT-based): Heals HP, revives, and cures party's binds/ailments/debuffs. Medics have lost their ability to inflict status effects from The Millennium Girl, but now gain a more powerful Salve 2 that can restore an incredible amount of HP to the party, and their original Salve has been buffed to gain better turn speed to better offset the Medics' low speed. Chase Heal lets them automatically heal a patient each time they take damage, giving great synergy with Beasts and forming the Beast-Cleric lock, and Overheal lets them amplify the power of their next heal spell while also letting it heal the party past their max HP. They also gain stronger offensive skills - Vital Hit lets frontline Medics do powerful hits should the party be in good shape and runs off their two strongest stats, and Staff Mastery lets them do more damage while also passively boosting their max TP. *'Strengths': Unparalleled healing ability and one of the best staff attackers. *'Weaknesses': Below-average Agility and low Luck. Grimoire Stones EO2U Skills to generate and pass: *'Salve, Salve 2': The strongest full-party healing spells around. Best handed to Protectors, War Magi, and Sovereigns as it calculates off TEC and VIT. *'Revive': Saves on resources spent on Nectars. *'Unbind, Refresh': Equip to faster characters to cleanse ailments before enemies can capitalize on them. *'Staff Mastery': While the physical attack buff is mostly wasted on other staff wielders, the TP increase will not. Skills best used on a Medic: *'Barrier' (War Magus): If the party is healthy, spend the turn preventing problems that would afflict them. *'Formulas and Palms' (Alchemist): Offers the Medic the ability to use their TEC to do elemental damage. Palms are for frontline Medics. *'Link Order II' (Sovereign): Reasonably powerful elemental area attack that only uses one Stone slot, provided the party has their own sources of elemental damage. *'Speed Up': Faster healing means fewer dead members. Doubly important for Medics investing in Salve 2 which does not get a speed bonus. *'Barbaric March' (Troubadour): Raises party max HP to power up Vital Hit. Subclassing Subclasses for Medic In Etrian Odyssey IV, Medics become able to subclass, surprisingly, the available options in this game synergize pretty well with Medic's skills to the point they can become insanely efficient and solid. Examples of subclasses are: *'Landsknecht: '''Mainly useful for '''Vanguard', Medics seriously benefit from it as it makes their job much easier and reliable, considering they suffer from mediocre speed otherwise. Combat Medics also see use with Vanguard allowing their Stardrop attack to hit first for maximum efficiency, and Swordbreaker offers a good passive defense on either line. Very recommended if you want safety and efficiency with your Medic. *'Fortress: '''Grants access to several defensive abilities like '''Strike Guard' and Element Guard when the Medic doesn't need to heal, while also allowing use of shields to further increase the Medic's durability. Knight's Boon combined with Stretch also helps the Medic very resistant to crippling ailments and binds. *'Runemaster: '''The main reasons for subclassing as a Runemaster is to access '''Free Energy' and TP Boost which allows a Medic to spam their healing skills over longer periods of time. The elemental Runes let them support other party members by shifting elemental vulnerabilities, and their reasonable Technique growth lets them hit hard with Rune attacks. Recommended for support and backrow Medics. *'Dancer: '''Excellent option, most Dance skills are very usable and will fill those empty turns that the Medic would have without this option, their passives are pretty good too, particularly '''Fan Dance' and the Tango skills. Regen Waltz also keeps one row in good shape, allowing the Medic to focus on Line Heal and save TP, and Speed Boost offsets the healing skills' low turn speed. Very recommended. *'Arcanist: '''Medics may have terrible Luck which lowers the chance of Circle ailments/binds landing, but the main reason for subclassing as an Arcanist is to make use of '''Circle Boon' and Dismiss Heal as powerful cost-efficient party-wide healing. The Medic's decent Technique growth also lets Dismiss Blow hit reasonably hard. Fairly recommended, otherwise you should use an Arcanist itself. *'Bushi:' The Medic's class skills and Heal Mastery can prove to dramatically increase the healing potency of Deep Breath and Ferocity, and additional Mace skills allow for additional attack options for a Medic. Blood Surge and Charge are offensive staples, and Endure gives an extra life to the only class who can learn a revival skill. Recommended for a combat medic. Medic as Subclass Due to healing strength scaling according to Technique, Medics are best subclassed to classes with good Tec growth and/or TP due to how expensive some spells can get. Since Full Heal and (Auto-)Revive do not follow these rules, low-Tec classes can also take up the subclass - though they have to keep watch of their TP if they do. Stretch is also a handy passive that raises bind resistance to keep the party member active. *'Landsknechts' with Vanguard can easily utilize Revive and Full Heal to come to certain party members' aid, although their low TP pool might hinder the effectiveness of this strategy. *'Fortresses' are incredibly durable so they are very capable of staying alive long enough to get their healing or revive skill to fire off. Their Knight's Boon skill also lets them shake off ailments quickly so they do not stay disabled for too long. *'Dancers' get Healing Mastery to raise the strength of their Healing Step and Regen Waltz. Party Heal is also good for sustaining the party when Healing Step is unavailable. *'Arcanists' and Runemasters can make use of their high TP and good Tec to continuously heal with Party Heal. Heal Mastery also increases the potency of the Arcanist's Circle Boon and Dismiss Heal skills. *'Bushi' mainly take up Medic subclass to gain access to Knockout Blow and Stunning Strike for alternate ailment-causing mace damage. Full Heal and Revive let them quickly get out of pinches but is restricted by their tiny TP pool. Skills Note: Skills are listed in the same order that is used in the game and do not necessarily unlock one after another. See the "Requires" column to see how to unlock a skill. If that column has dashes in it the skill is accessible at level one; no other skill is needed to unlock it. Skills are maxed at level 10. * Stat Increases ''and ''Passive Skills are passive benefits that grant bonuses without being activated. * Search Skills ''are out-of-battle skills, mostly for gathering materials or controling monster behaviour. * ''Healing Skills ''are the Medics skills, giving them a wide array of ways to heal themselves and others. * ''Extra shows skill detail or any special bonuses that are gained at certain levels. Etrian Odyssey I EO1= |-| EOU= Etrian Odyssey II EO2 = |-| EO2U = Etrian Odyssey IV Novice = |-| Veteran = |-| Master = Gallery EO1ExplorersLog0.png|In Explorer's Log opening comic. EO1ExplorersLog1(Protector).png|Being "protected" by a protector. SekaijuNoOmochabako.jpg|Featured in Sekaiju no Omocha Bako's cover.|link=Sekaiju no Omocha Bako Guru-Guru Yggdrasil Medic.png|Medigirl artwork from the doujin Guru-Guru Yggdrasil. Medic.png|Medic Skill Tree Trivia *One of Medic's skills (Caduceus) references the staff of Hermes in Greek Mythology. It is often confused for the Rod of Asclepius, which serves as the symbol of Asclepius, the god of medicine. **Caduceus may be a reference to the series Trauma Center, another series published by Atlus. Within it, the characters work for a medical organization known as Caduceus and use a special skill known as the "Healing Touch", which is another Medic skill. *This is one of the four classes from the first two games which have the same name in both English and Japanese versions, the other three being Dark Hunter, Alchemist and Gunner. In Etrian Odyssey IV their name remains unchanged as well. *The younger female medic from the first two games is carrying mostly sweets inside her bag . *In Japanese comic strips and webcomics, both official and doujins, the younger female medic from the first two games is referred to as Medi-Ko (MediGirl), most of the time by the blonde Protector (nicknamed Sensei). Category:Etrian Odyssey I Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey II Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Classes Category:Etrian Mystery Dungeon Classes